Glass
by Ennui Acedia
Summary: AU Zoro is a prince, Sanji is his servant. When Zoro gets engaged, Sanji finally confesses, expecting his master to lash back. But it's just the opposite. With everyone is against their relationship, will it even survive to stop Zoro's upcoming wedding day?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU set in a fantasy country. It is ZoSan, and eventually there will be smut, and then angst, lots of angst. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm unsure of how long this will be but I will attempt to make it fairly long. **

**Based off of the prompt by otpprompts on tumblr.**

_Imagine Person A is royalty, betrothed to someone they don't love (NoTP). Person B is their personal servant, and is secretly in love with A. Shortly before the night of a grand ball, B discovers that A has never had the time to learn how to dance. B agrees to teach A, so they won't make a fool of themself in front of a huge crowd. When it comes time to teach the Waltz, B can't keep the secret any longer and confesses. What happens next is up to you._

* * *

Glass

_"We don't always break, sometimes we shatter."_

* * *

An array of different servant girls flitted around Prince Zoro Roronoa's room, cleaning up his usual nightly mess of leaving clothes scattered so he could fall into his bed. A sharply dressed woman entered the room, not bothering to knock, and the room became silent as she surveyed the room. When she spotted the noticeable, yet odd, green hair of the one and only Prince, she plastered a smile on her serious face.

She bowed, dark hair tied up, although strands fell into her face. She had a sharp nose, and cold eyes, but her smile was seemingly friendly. Robin Nico was a servant, working under the scholars of the castle, and was a close friend of another servant, Luffy D. Monkey, who only had to work in the castle until his grandfather decided to let up his punishment.

Zoro and Robin, well, they weren't exactly friends, per say, but he knew her well enough to somewhat trust her. "Miss Nico, what do you need?" He questioned, golden eyes staring into her own.

"Your highness, I have been sent by your father, his Royal Majesty, to inform you that he must speak with you immediately."

"What is this about, Miss Nico?" Zoro didn't particularly enjoy speaking to his father one way or another, the man wasn't his favorite person in the world, but he did respect him, as he was a very powerful swordsman, and could easily cut his son down. He'd done it before, long ago.

"I'm not sure, but his Majesty said it was urgent. Come along."

Sighing, Zoro straightened his clothes, and soon followed after her, making sure to keep a respectable distance behind her. He didn't want any servant girls, or even boys, to spread gossip around that he had a fling going with Robin Nico. A certain cook and personal servant of his would have his head for having relations with such a "beautiful flower".

Surprisingly, he hadn't heard a thing of Sanji that day. The man must be helping out in the kitchen with the castle's cook, Zeff. Zoro would have to speak with Sanji about that, it wouldn't do for him to not have his personal servant on hand.

After what felt like forever, they reached the door that led to his father's office. Robin opened the door for him, and he entered, bowing to his heard the door shut behind him, and when he looked up, the sharp, almost hawk-like eyes of his father pierced through him.

"Zoro, son, we need to discuss the fact that you have yet to bring a wife home."

"But father, I don't want to marry, not yet-" Zoro started, until he was interrupted.

"I don't care what you want, Zoro. You'll be twenty in a few months, and my son needs to at least have one wife on his arm by that time. And, since you won't choose your own wife, I have taken the liberty to contact an old friend of mine, He is sending his daughter over from Alabasta, and you will marry her. She should arrive in exactly four to five days, and when she does, you will get along with her, and you will be respectful to her. Also, your engagement party will be in two weeks."

Mihawk Dracule tapped his fingers on the desk, obviously thinking, so Zoro did not interrupt his thought process. "That should give you enough time to get to know her, and to marry her before your birthday. You will do this, son. Do you understand me?"

Zoro nodded, keeping his mouth shut. He had no choice but to obey. The man was his father, and he was the king. Since this was an arranged marriage, the prince had no choice but to go through with any marry her. If he didn't, it would ruin any sort of alliance or friendship they had with the country Alabasta.

"Any questions?" Mihawk asked.

"Just one, what's her name?" Zoro shifted, looking up finally to meet his father's cool and level gaze.

"Vivi Nefertari."

* * *

The first thing Zoro had done once he was done speaking with his father, he'd gone out to the sword training area. He'd used three swords to practically destroy everything he could. He was angry, so fucking angry, at his father for setting him up like that.

He didn't even know Vivi, but he already hated her.

Once he was finished with his angry phase, he then went into a stoic, disheartened phase, anger melting away into emptiness and the question of "why?"

Zoro put his swords away, and went back to his wing of the castle. His office, bedroom, bathroom, servant's room, and small library were all there. First, he went into the office and looked at his own swords, hung up in a glass case, looking absolutely beautiful.

He smiled sadly. "Guess what, Kuina? I'm getting married... And I don't even love this woman."

Kuina had been his childhood friend, and the closest thing he'd had to a sister. They'd been rivals, but also best friends. It reminded him of his current relationship with her personal servant, although he'd be disgusted with himself if he even considered Sanji his brother. The man was something else all together, something better, more emotion went into spending time with him than anything.

Shutting his eyes, Zoro breathed in and out, smelling the faint smell of cigarette smoke. He opened them again, and followed the scent, until he was knocking on his servant's quarters. He could always just barge in, he was the master, but he didn't want to end up with a shoe up his ass again if he interrupted the blond servant with another servant girl.

He heard a faint grunt and then the door opened with a creak, a blond head peeking out, cigarette in mouth. Sanji looked at him with a bright blue eye, curly eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Zoro smirked, distracted from his dilemma. "Sanji, you always seem to forget that I'm your master, and you're my servant." He didn't mind much, he liked it when people didn't treat him like a prince, or some holier than thou person. It made him feel fairly normal.

The blue orb rolled and Sanji scoffed, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. "Do you need me to run you a bath? Bring you some food? Wash your clothes?" He asked, leaning in the doorway as he watched Zoro, nothing being given away in his one showing eye.

"Can we just talk?"

Sanji snorted. "By talk, you mean get drunk and play shitty card games that you always win right?"

Zoro nodded, and the cook-slash-personal-servant moved out of the way, allowing the green-haired prince in. He shut the door behind him and went to his secret stash of alcohol. "What'll be your poison tonight?"

"Anything, just get me drunk."

"Will do."

* * *

Sanji couldn't help but let out a tiny, drunken giggle when the tower of cards fell over on top of Zoro, his master. He snickered, enjoying the fact that his own card tower was doing well and still staying up. As if to spite him, Zoro reached out to knock the blond's cards over. The cook blinked slowly, unsure of what just happened, before he looked up, annoyed.

"Asshole, why'd you do that?!" He hissed, eyebrow twitching. Zoro seemed fascinated by it, and Sanji felt a blush rise on his face, making his already light pink cheeks turn a deep shade of red. He ducked his face, trying to hide it.

He had yet to confess his feelings towards the green-haired man, and he probably would never, not if he wanted to keep his head. It was a touchy subject, for a servant to develop feelings beyond servitude for their masters. Friendship was permitted, but love? From a man? No way would that slip by.

It wasn't unheard for a royal to take a servant to their bedchambers for a night of pleasure, but surprisingly, the blond had never seen Zoro take anyone, let alone a servant, to his bed.

Tilting his head back, Sanji gulped down his glass of cheap wine, shutting his eyes to forget his feelings, even for a few moments

Zoro coughed, and the blond looked up, blinked when he noticed a serious look on the man's face. He shifted and set the cup down, taking the posture of a loyal servant immediately.

"I...I haven't...told anyone...yet..." Zoro seemed to collect his words. "...that...'m to be...married before...my twentieth...birthday..."

The blond servant already knew this, the prince always came to his room to get drunk, be it morning, afternoon, or night, whenever his father brought up the subject.

"...'m to be married...jus' before...my birthday...to some...shitty princess..."

What? Did he hear that right? Just the thought made his heart, and he wanted to curl up to think, but he was unable. He had company, the prince, as a matter of fact, and the man he was in love with.

"R-really?" He said questioningly, pouring himself another glass of wine. He wanted to get smashed now, no, he desperately needed to. He'd know that this was going to happen eventually, but by then Sanji had hoped he'd have been able to get over his feelings for Zoro.

"Mhm...and 've never met the bitch!" Zoro groaned and his head slammed onto the table with a loud crack. Sanji winced for him. "...I don't lo...ve 'er, so why do...I gotta marry 'er?"

"I'm...sorry..." That was really all he could say. He couldn't tell the man to go against the king's wishes, or that maybe he'd fall for her. No, if that happened, Sanji would have been absolutely heart broken.

Zoro laughed bitterly, and looked up at Sanji. "...this sucks..."

The latter, well, he had to agree. The man he'd been pining for since he'd met him was getting married, and relatively soon. It was a lot to take in.

It wasn't that he'd remained chaste for Zoro, oh no, he'd taken the time to experiment with men and women alike, although he'd made sure to keep his male lovers on the down low. He didn't need anybody discovering that he swung both ways, especially not if his master was against it. If he was, Sanji would either be reassigned (unlikely), or executed for bringing homosexuality near the king's son and somehow seducing him (likely).

Breathing deeply, Sanji stood and rounded the small table that they'd been sitting at. "Come on...lemme get ya back to your room...can't have you falling asleep here again..."

The prince just shrugged and allowed his servant to help him out of the blond's room and into his own. He led the greenette to his bed, letting him lay down.

"...help me...get these clothes off...they're annoying," grumbled Zoro, a drunken whine in his voice. Nodding, the cook helped him out, removing the shirt first, and ignoring the urge to touch those well-defined and chiseled chest, along with that long, gnarled scar that crossed his chest. Sanji then helped removed the prince's pants, leaving his underwear on, as he didn't need to see something that he'd wanted to touch for years.

He sighed and cover Zoro in the blanket. "Sleep well, your highness," he said softly.

"G'night..."

Sanji left the room, and went to his own room to sulk for the night and heal his hurt heart with alcohol. This just sucked.

* * *

Zoro felt the seamstress poke and prod him with needles, fixing and making sure the suit he wore was well-fitting. It looked good in the mirror, and by the way his personal servant was staring, it must look good in real life. Recently, he'd started to notice the longing looks sent his way whenever the blond thought he wasn't looking or paying attention.

When the seamstress finished up, she casually patted his behind before smirking, firey-orange hair falling in her face. "Pay up, your highness." She smirked, and Zoro sighed, having known that she would pull this shit. He'd made sure to have the money, plus a little extra. She always, always, added interest on her prices.

He handed off the money, and watched as she counted it. She shoved the money into the front of her dress, bowed, and practically floated from the moon. Money signs were in her eyes as she shut the door behind her, leaving Sanji and Zoro alone.

The prince looked at Sanji, and oh-so casually checked him out, taking in the black suit, along with the deep blue tie that matched the man's eyes. The way the suit culpted his body and showed off his lean, long legs that seemed to go for miles, Zoro counted himself lucky that this man was his personal servant, and not some stuffy guy or an annoying girl.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck.

"What, are you nervous, eh, Prince Marimo?" His servant asked him, smirking at him, pulling a cigarette from his pocket and taking some matches, lighting up.

"Not really...but I don't know how anybody expects me to dance..."

"You mean you, a fucking prince, can't dance? What, do you get lost on the dance floor?" The blond smirked at him, and puffed on his cigarette.

Zoro shook his head, blushing slightly at having to explain that he'd never exactly been taught to dance.

Sanji sighed loudly and moved close to the green-haired man. "I don't know many dances, but I do know the waltz. Zeff taught me, so I could dance with some pretty servant girls while you rich bastards dance in the ballroom. Wanna learn?" He tilted his head to the side, blue eye looking as if it could see into Zoro's soul.

"Sure, you're not my personal servant for nothing. Teach me everything you know."

Nodding, Sanji took Zoro, and smirked. "You'll lead, but I'm still teaching you. Now, envision a box and start counting, it'll make it a whole lot easier on you."

The greenette did as he was told, and soon they were doing the dance step-by-step. Every now and then, Zoro would accidentally step on Sanji's pristine black shoes, and the man would curse at him, but he still was patient and taught him.

It took a while, but eventually he got the hang of it, grinning as he and Sanji danced, turning every now and then. There was no music, of course, so the only sounds were his and the blond's breathing. He didn't mind much, though, and he concentrated on it, until finally Sanji wretched himself away, breathing deeply, a red blush staining his cheeks.

Zoro was confused. "What's wrong? Did I mess up?"

The cook shook his head, and the blush never left. "You're a natural, must be the blue blood running in your veins..."

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"You...you naive bastard," hissed Sanji, and he got in Zoro's face, anger flashing across his face, before he calmed himself down. The man seemed to be considering something, and the prince stayed quiet.

His servant's head thumped against his chest. "You're...such a fucking dumbass..." He pulled away, and seemed resolute, as he carefully said, "I...like you, marimo."

"Hm? I like you too, if I didn't, I wouldn't be putting up with you being so rude."

"Oh my god...I mean I like you. Like, uhm...love."

"...huh?"

"Like this, you fucker," Sanji said angrily, and he grabbed the front of Zoro's suit, smashing their lips together, which sent a shock wave through the prince, and his eyes fell shut, unsure what he should do.

He really hadn't expected that, but when Sanji pulled away, releasing his shirt, he realized that he'd liked it. "...sorry. I shouldn't have done that, or said anything. Forget I said that..."

Zoro had considered Sanji in that way, but up until recently, he'd never thought the man would be interested him. "You mean...? You..."

"Yeah."

Before he realized what he was even doing, he'd grabbed the back of Sanji's head and kissed him deeply, this time taking over the kiss. He pried his lips open with his tongue, and slid it inside, tasting and mapping out the inside of the blond's mouth.

As they kissed, for once, Zoro truly did lose himself, and he felt relieved. He couldn't say that he loved his servant, he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he did like him, even a little bit. He pulled away, breathing harshly, and the blond tilted his head.

There was a knock at the door, before either of them could say anything, and they quickly separated. The door opened, and in came the Princess Vivi, with her blue hair and a beautiful face.

"I was told we should go to the ballroom together." She slowly sent Sanji a look, before smiling at Zoro. "Come on, your highness."

The green-haired prince hadn't been able to say anything, before he was whisked from the room, walking with the princess, hand in hand.

His only thought was, poor Sanji.

* * *

**A/N: This is just chapter one, and I swear it'll get better. Thanks for sticking around and reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so excited for this story, I couldn't help but type up a new chapter quickly, before I grow bored of it. I hope it's ****readable/****okay. Eventually I'm going to attempt to create a cover photo, but since I**** can't draw well, it'll probably be a while. ^^''**

**Enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Glass

_"We don't always break, sometimes we shatter."_

* * *

It had been a week since Sanji had confessed to, and kissed, his master. He'd purposefully avoided long moments of discussion with the man, instead choosing to act like he was supposed to. A _loyal_, shitty servant to Prince Zoro.

It wasn't that he liked doing it, but he just couldn't allow himself to be around the man. He either end up trying to kiss his again, or kicking the shit out of him. He was fairly pissed at the man for getting dragged away by his fianc馥, but he knew well enough that, no matter what he did, he'd never be allowed to marry him. He was a man after all, and even though he had those moments where he'd allow the servant girls to dress him up, he knew it'd never change anything.

He had a dick, not a vagina, and that made it impossible to be with the prince. Not sexually, of course, but relationship-wise. And that didn't even include the fact that, hey, Sanji was just a lowly servant, who'd never amount to anything.

That fact had been pounded into his brain ever since he'd been a kid. The other servants and even the nobles scorned him for not having parents, for having begged to be let in here, along with the old fart, Zeff. He didn't talk about his time before coming to the castle, it pained him to even think about it. But Zeff knew, he understood, and even while he wasn't always the nicest person to Sanji, the blond knew that the man cared. He cared a whole damn lot.

Sanji fixed his kitchen uniform and smiled as he chopped the carrots and other various vegetables for the stew that would be cooking for dinner. Usually, before Zoro awoke, the blond would set out so he could help out in the kitchen. He felt like home there, so much more than he did in his 'room'.

Gnawing at his bottom lip, Sanji concentrated on finishing up his duty, before he got to the task of washing dishes, since nobody else seemed to be doing that shit. It was probably too early for some, but whenever Sanji was in the kitchen, he felt awake, alive. More so than he did outside of it.

After a while, the blond got to scrubbing at the dishes, taking his time to make sure they were perfectly clean before setting them aside to dry. His eyes shut as he got into the groove of things, opening every once in a while to make sure he'd cleaned the dish so that it was spotless.

It took a while, but eventually the dishes were done, and the sun was rising. Sanji had recently been making sure he was on time to help Zoro with whatever morning duties the prince needed, be it run him a bath, bring him food, or even help him change. If the greenette even wanted to talk, well, he never got a response out of his servant, besides the small affirmations.

Decisively, Sanji left the kitchen and headed up to the prince's wing of the castle, quickly changing from his cook uniform into his servant uniform. Had to look the part, right? He made sure his tie was tied well, and that everything looked okay.

Even if he wasn't trying to impress Zoro anymore, that didn't mean he couldn't dress well. He grabbed his cigarette pack and his matches, knowing that when he got the chance he'd smoke like a fucking train. He had been going through pack after pack of cigarettes this past week, ever since he'd confessed. He shut his eyes, heart thumping loudly, and painfully, in his chest. It hurt to even think about.

After going down to the ball after his master and his soon-to-be wife, what he'd seen on the dance floor had practically broken him right then and there. Zoro had been holding Princess Vivi close as they danced the Waltz, and right at the end of the song, he'd kissed her in front of everyone.

The shock that had gone through Sanji, along with the hurt and anger, had been excruciating. But, he'd dealt with it, not even batting an eye at Zoro whenever the man looked his way.

Although, while doing so, he'd never noticed the longing looks, the looks that would usually have made Sanji go into a fluttering fit of hearts and flirting. He'd never seen them, and eventually, Zoro had just stopped altogether.

Breathing deeply, Sanji made sure to fix a permanent look of nonchalance on his face, as he left his room and walked next door to his master's, knocking on the door. He heard a quiet, "Come in", and so he did so, pushing the large, wooden door open, finding Zoro sitting on the bed, a glass of what looked like scotch in hand.

"Close the door, Sanji. We need to talk."

"Yes, your highness." He shut the door, and while doing so, he heard a sigh of annoyance.

"Could you please stop calling me that? Call me marimo, moss for brains, even Zoro for all I care, just not that useless title!"

"No can do, your highness," replied the blond. He looked at Zoro, but made sure to not make direct eye contact, as it was rude for someone of lower status, such as himself, to look royalty in the eye. "What would you like to speak with me about?"

He made sure his back was straight and that his hands were clasped behind his back. He had the ultimate urge to smoke, but he knew he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep from falling into old habits.

"You've been avoiding me recently." Zoro tilted his head, golden eyes flashing. "Why?" He stood up from his bed, setting the glass of alcohol down and moving close. "I miss speaking to you normally. You were my friend, one of my closest."

Sanji very nearly scoffed in Zoro's face. He wasn't sure if he should point it out or not that, hello, he was the man's servant, not his friend, or anything else besides a part of the work staff.

The blond remained silent, not looking up to meet Zoro's eyes, until his chin was grabbed roughly and he was forced to look into those warm, golden eyes. He swallowed thickly, trying to turn his head away, but to no avail. Even while being a prince, the man had a strong grip, so strong that it made the blood want to rush south to his groin just by thinking about the deep bruises Zoro could leave on his hips just by fucking him roughly.

"Don't ... touch me," he spoke quietly, eyes shutting so he didn't have to look at his master's face.

He felt the grip on his chin loosen, but the hand didn't pull away, instead a thumb rubbed along his cheekbone. "Please, look at me. I know that... You must hate me now..."

That made Sanji want to laugh, and he almost did, but he bit the inside of his cheek. He opened his eyes. "Impossible. Now, if you'll excuse me, fucking stop touching me!"

His leg came up and he kicked the man away, eyes narrowing into a glare. He straightened up, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Would you like me to run you a bath, your highness?"

Zoro just nodded, and Sanji went into the large bathroom, and started to run the bath waters, choosing the correct scent of soap and shampoo. His heart was racing, and as the water filled the tub, he allowed his mind to water to what that moment could have led to.

He shook his head. No, he couldn't allow his mind to go there. Not anymore, or, at least, not with the man he was pining for being so close.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Zoro couldn't sleep. Not even alcohol could help him, and he'd ended up in his personal library, stowing away so he could hide from the world and just think. If he remained in his room much longer, what with Sanji's room right next door, he knew he would have snuck in there to try and speak with him again.

He somewhat understood why Sanji hated him, or disliked him, or was angry with him. He understood completely, he'd have been upset too if he'd been left behind after a confession like that. But it hadn't been Zoro's fault, he'd just been led along by Vivi.

Ah, Vivi. She was a lovely person, inside and out, really, she was, but he still had no real interest in her. From the way she spoke with him, some might guess that she was truly in love with him, but alas, Zoro was pretty unsure about that.

During their engagement party, while dancing, he'd kissed her in the middle of the dance floor. As far as he knew, Sanji hadn't seen him, or so he hoped. The kiss had meant nothing to him, and he'd do it for the public, and his father's, approval. After all, he had no choice in this matter, so why not just go with it? It wasn't like he was going to sleep with her any time soon, he still had time to figure stuff out.

Zoro had never particularly been interested in any gender, sex rarely interested him, and even when he wanted to get off, he used his own hand, rather than bothering to go out and fuck some nameless person. It was much easier than having to dissuade rumors about having a bastard child or that he was interested in men exclusively.

He didn't have a preference, he liked both, but he wouldn't sleep with them, not until he found that right person. He knew Vivi wasn't it, he wasn't attracted to her. But Sanji on the other hand, he was a whole other story, and now that he knew his feelings, he wanted to attempt to win the man's affections back.

He wanted to win them back soon, before he married Vivi. He wanted to be able to fall in love with someone, before getting shoved into a shitty marriage that he didn't want and being forced to impregnate her as soon as possible.

He wanted to fall for Sanji, and he would try. At least then he could say he'd lived a happy reality, even if it was for a short while.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing particularly interesting happened in this chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you'll stick around for the actual fun to happen. :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 1800+ words of bullshit. Ooops. Sorry for the really late update, like months late. I didn't mean to put it off for this long. This is unbeta'd.**

**I'd also like to thank ****_denysfunctional_**** on tumblr for creating a lovely fanart for this, and for giving me the permission to make it the cover photo. uvu Thank you so much, lovely.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

Glass;

Chapter 3

"We don't always break, sometimes we shatter."

Walking down the side streets of the market place in the kingdom, Zoro watched as Sanji blatantly disregarded the fact that he was there, and instead fluttered around, flirting with women. Every now and then, the blond would walk up to a man and slip something into the guy's pocket. If he received a nod, he'd then begin to speak with the stranger in hushed tones, then he'd be right back to flirting with ladies.

For some reason, ever since receiving that confession from Sanji just a few weeks ago, he couldn't help but try to stamp down on this tightening in his chest. It was obvious that, now that he knew of Sanji's feelings, he was somehow developing them himself. He wasn't sure what he could do about that, so whenever the blond servant fluttered off, he turned his attention to the street in front of him, or to the stalls that held an assortment of goods.

It was difficult, keeping himself distracted. He wouldn't admit it, but every now and then, he'd end up getting so sidetracked that he got lost down an alley way. Well, he wouldn't say he'd gotten lost. No, the roads and alleys moved around.

Yeah, that definitely had to be it.

Stopping for a moment in front of a stall that was selling earrings, bracelets, rings, things like that. He casually lifted up a beautifully decorated ring, a diamond in the middle and a blue sapphire decorating each side. He scanned around for Sanji, and his eyes zeroed in on the man's fingers. He then looked back to the ring, and back to the blond's hands.

It's beautiful, he thought, warmth creeping up his neck at the thought of giving this to Sanji. I could never do that, he'd laugh right in my face. Maybe Princess Vivi would like it. The sapphires would definitely go well with her hair… but it'd look so much better on the shit cook's finger, matching his eyes and all….

Fuck. What the hell was he even thinking?

Breathing deeply, he set the ring down and took a look at a few of the bracelets, finally picking one out for Vivi. He'd give it to her once he got back. Hopefully she'd like it.

He didn't exactly have to impress her, but recently, it seemed that his father was watching them whenever he could. It irked Zoro to no end, but he knew he'd never be able to speak against him. After all, Mihawk was his father, and he was his king.

Zoro looked up at the person running the stall, flashing the long-nosed guy a look. The man perked up and immediately started to ramble.

"Oh, um, let me wrap that, your highness," he said, voice stuttering as he reached his hand out to take the bracelet. "You know, this bracelet is very quality made, and we have more selections in the back. There's an array of colors, if you don't want this color…." The man trailed off, voice droning out to Zoro's ears.

"This one is perfectly fine, thank you." He removed a pouch of gold and dropped five coins on the table. "That should be enough, yes?"

The long-nose nodded enthusiastically, swiping for the money immediately. With a grunt, Zoro pocketed the bracelet and headed away from the stall, before spotting the blond, who was being pressed against a wall by a well-dressed man, tattoos littering his arms and gold earrings flashing.

The greenette would have gone over at this point, if he hadn't noticed the rising flush on Sanji's cheeks and a knee between the blond's legs, pressing against his groin.

Oh?

Oh.

Zoro had no idea what this feeling was, but it welled up deep inside of him, making his throat feel tight and his chest ache. He wanted to go over there and rip the two apart, but… he couldn't. It wasn't any of his business on who Sanji was with, even if it was out in broad day light.

Homosexual relationships weren't uncommon, but usually they took place in brothels, cheap hotels, anywhere. It was rare to see anything like this out in the open, but it honestly wasn't the first time Zoro had accidentally seen the blond with someone else.

He's practically walked in on the servant multiple times, mainly with women, and once with a man. The prince knew Sanji wasn't virtuous, he knew that the blond slept around. But this was the first time Zoro had felt anything besides brief surprise and utter apathy. It was a foreign emotion, and he wanted it to go away. He didn't like it, not one bit.

Rubbing lightly over his chest, Zoro shut his eyes, let out a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He then slowly walked over, and dragged the unknown man off of Sanji. The blond looked up at the prince, eyes showing blatant annoyance, before he schooled his features into a calm mask.

The green-haired man looked at the stranger, and nearly fell backwards. The man, it was the palace doctor, Trafalgar Law. Anger nearly surged through him, and he wanted to punch that smug face in, but he held back, and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hello, doctor. I didn't realize you knew my servant…intimately."

Law was known for sleeping around, probably even more than Sanji, so it was quite a surprise to see this development. Well, Zoro should have expected it. The two people known for fucking around, sleeping together. It wasn't that big of a shock, but he couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, in a way. Why hadn't Sanji told him, anyways?

"We just recently started sleeping together, your highness," Trafalgar explained smoothly, voice deep and rough as he reached up to fix his hair, which was so black that it looked blue. "I hope you don't mind me stealing away your servant."

"Of course not, I'll be marrying soon, I can't have my own servant being all on his lonesome," responded Zoro, then curiously asked, "Is it serious, or just sex?"

Law looked to Sanji, quiet for a moment, as he considered, and before he could speak, the blond spoke up. "Just sex, my prince."

The prince's heart sped up, just a tiny bit, at the 'my prince' part, and he nodded, attempting to keep his cool, so his brain didn't go overboard. These two would look really good together, that was definitely a given. Yeah, Zoro could be okay with this, if it was just sex.

Truthfully, Zoro wasn't up for Sanji falling for anybody. He didn't know why, but the thought scared him. Just a little bit.

It wasn't anything else, just a small fear that maybe the blond would leave him, and he'd have to find a new servant. That had to be it.

Sanji honestly hadn't been planning on ever sleeping with Trafalgar. The man was a smug asshole, but he was sexy, and he had that attractive air about him that the blond had been unable to resist. All things considering, seducing and fucking around with Law had been the high light of the past few weeks.

Watching Zoro spend time with Vivi, watching him give rather luxurious gifts to her, watching as he kissed her cheek or even her lips, it hurt him so goddamn much. He wanted to punch things, kick things in, break everything. She was a lady, he knew, but he sort of, maybe, wanted to throw her down a flight of stairs. But that wouldn't get him anywhere, not with the fact that he'd likely be executed for even attempting such an act.

Breathing in deeply, Sanji snuck from the kitchen and headed on up to the doctor's wing, where medical equipment and the like stayed. It was a fairly small part of the castle, but it was well kept and clean. Walking in, the blond was greeted with moans and the smell of sex. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

Law was a disgusting man, worse than Sanji in the fact that he slept around with just about everybody. The blond had respect for the doctor, but that didn't mean he enjoyed the man's all around company. He was good at sex, and that was the only sort of relationship they had.

The servant honestly hadn't meant for Zoro to see their little meeting the other day, much less expected the look of utter sadness and fear in the prince's eyes. It had been weird, seeing it, so he'd had to say that it was just sex. And watching the relief wash away the fear, it made him feel so guilty for even going to someone else, when he had fucking confessed to Zoro.

Sanji already knew what the other servants thought about him. They viewed him both as a whore and a slave of sorts, and now that he thought about it, it was very possible that was what Zoro saw him as. Especially after the prince saw him with Trafalgar. He was honestly scared that now Zoro would treat him differently.

But enough of those depressing thoughts, he should concentrate on speaking with Law. Once the man was done with whatever, whoever, the fuck he was doing, of course. It wasn't long, and the blond was waiting out in the hall, when he saw the tall, red-headed mechanic leave the medic bay.

Sanji waited a few moments, before going in, quietly hoping that Law was dressed. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen Law naked, but it was…awkward, when they weren't fucking. He honestly felt wrong, looking at the well built, scarred, and tattooed body of the doctor when they weren't going to bang. He didn't enjoy the feeling he got from it.

It was both a guilty feeling, and an embarrassed one.

Sanji arched an eyebrow when he saw Law pulling on his pants, and the doctor looked back, cool eyes lazy and uninterested. "Yes?"

"Trafalgar, I think we need to talk…"

"Then speak." Law grabbed his medical lab coat, pulled it on, and buttoned it over his bare chest. "I don't have all day, I have another appointment in twenty minutes."

A real appointment, or just sex, Sanji had wanted to ask, but he kept his mouth shut, and instead let out a shaky breath. "I don't think we should…have sex anymore…"

"Why? Because your prince saw us?"

"N-No…" Actually, yeah, that was the reason, but the servant didn't exactly want to admit it.

"I can tell that you're lying, Mister Sanji," responded the doctor, as he pulled on a pair of spectacles, eyes never leaving there blond's face. "But I won't stop you, it's your choice." The man smirked just barely, and his eyes flashed. "Was that all, or would you rather us have a goodbye kiss?"

Sanji grimaced. "I know exactly where your mouth was, Trafalgar, so no, but thank you. I'd rather keep my lips to myself and possibly his highness, at least for a while."

"Alright then."

With that being said, Sanji turned, and headed back down to the kitchen.


End file.
